


The Thrill

by sinofwriting



Category: Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Hand Jobs in a Car, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: She likes to keep him on his toes.





	The Thrill

Colson chuckles, one hand on the wheel, while the other holds his phone. Filming his girlfriend singing along to something he has never heard in his life. 

Seeing the phone pointed at her, she sticks her tongue out at it, before going back to singing, her left hand reaching over to grip his knee. “I know we shouldn’t but I want to” her hand goes up a little higher as she sings the line. 

Taking his eyes off the road, he posts the videos to his Instagram story quickly, dropping the phone in the cup holder. His eyes turning back to the road, when the hand now on his thigh creeps a little higher. “What are you doing, Y/N?” 

He can see her from the corner of his eye shrug. “Just having a little fun.”

Colson tenses when he feels her fingers pop the button on his pants. And suddenly his behavior from the night before when they were out for dinner is something he regrets. 

Feeling him tense, she stops before unzipping his pants. Y/N leans towards him in her seat, “this okay?” 

He tears his eyes away from the road to look at her for a second. He nods, “of course, just thought you were going to withhold sex, not make me cum while driving.” 

“Have to keep you on your toes.” 

Her fingers work on his zipper, pushing her hand inside the jeans, she nearly laughs feeling no barrier between him and the denim. She’s careful as she pulls his dick out, not wanting the zipper teeth to hurt him. Wrapping her hand around him, she slowly starts moving her hand, occasionally swiping her thumb over the tip that is starting to drip precome, now that he’s fully hard. 

Pulling her hand off him, she licks her palm. They both knew from experience that a dry hand was fine in the beginning, but after a minute you would need a little something. 

He shudders, when she touches his dick again, hands tightening on the wheel. His head nearly falls back against the headrest when her nails dance across the prominent vein. “Fuck.” He’s a little breathless and desperate to cum just from the thrill of driving, having a hand on his dick, and Y/N. Fucking, Y/N, she made him feel like a teenager most of the time, making him nearly cum in his pants on multiple occasions. 

She tightens her grip on his length, when she notices that his foot was pressing harder on the gas pedal. “Ease up, baby.” She tells him. Easing up on the petal, watching as the odometer goes back to being around seventy instead of nearing hundred. Getting closer to coming, he has to stop his hips from bucking up into her hand. 

When he comes his whole body tenses, a loud groan leaving his mouth. Colson closes his eyes for a few seconds, despite driving. Opening them he looks at the cars in front of them, coming to a stop before looking at Y/N, who has a devilish smile on her face. She slowly removes her hand off him, having caught all of his cum, looking him straight in the eye, she starts licking it off, making his dick give a feeble twitch. “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He swears, looking away from her, as he tucks himself back into his pants.


End file.
